immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Primus Currency System
Gold is for the mistress — silver for the maid — '' Copper for the craftsman cunning at his trade.”'' '' “Good!” said the Baron, sitting in his hall,'' '' “But Iron — Cold Iron — is master of them all.”'' While the individual economic systems of Primus are controlled respectively by each nation or ruler within the borders of their territory or influence, the common trade of currency is set by a combination of cooperation between the great Immortal nations and the various trade guilds primarily within the Hearth Family and their trading partners. * A single unit of Primus Currency is called a Graham piece or GP, or simply a G and weighs 10 Grahams. * The original graham stone was roughly the weight of ten Woag fangs, named after the Family Hearth pirate hunter William Graham. * The original Graham stone and teeth used for the original weight are both relics kept on display by the Wise Masters in the halls of Accountability. History The world currency system was put in place by the Family Hearth as a method of liquidizing capital and easily transporting and trading the material wealth of nations before the First age. With the currency system came the standardized measurement system offered sternly to all cooperating nations as one of the first and last joint projects between the Collective and the Global merchants. Graham Stones Graham stones are precision crafted weights issued by the central currency halls at the Hearth Home . Each one weighs exactly one standard graham, the universal weight measurement. * These stones are used to test the weight of minted coins or bits of precious metal to determine the net value of said coin. * Each minted coin of every civilization is generally weighted to ten grahams per coin. * Grahams are the universal weight measurement of civilized nations of Primus * When two global merchants meet, they weigh their graham stones as a test of trust. * Graham stones may be made out of any material, so long as it weighs ten standard grahams and sits flat on a scale. Barter systems Barter systems are the most common currency among the smaller or unclaimed civilizations on Primus. When interacting with larger civilizations, it is most common to convert the total value of barter trade goods into Primus Currency Standard precious metals Gold coins '''100G per graham '''Silver coins '''50G per graham '''Aluminum coins '''40G per graham '''Bronze coins '''20G per graham '''Copper coins '''10G per graham '''Tin 5G per graham Iron '''1G per graham Currency within other nations '''Kushan-'''Octagonal coins, standard system '''Ashed-Standard metals system. Ashed use tiny ten graham ingots cast so that they are attached by thin bridges of metal that can be snapped apart Family Hearth '-Round coins, standard system '''The Circle '-Triangular coins, standard system '''Goran- Woag-Their own currency system using mainly gemstones, will barter or trade with standard currency. Broken Kingdom '- Uses its own currency system based upon stone cubes. Standard currency is accepted in exchange for these King's Cubes, but King's Cubes are never accepted in exchange for the currency. It is relatively common knowledge that coins collected in this manner by the Broken Kingdom are melted into bullion and ingots. Barter however is always welcome in the Broken Kingdoms, normally in preference to the Cubes. '''Mamutok '- Life Coins, gold mint '''Unclaimed-Varies wildly between barter and standard systems Category:Ashed Category:Currency Category:History